A Fake Family
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: Edward needs to make an important client think he's a family man. Bella is broke homless and pregnat they make a deal Bella pretends to be Edward's wife she get a place to stay food to eat and money. What happens their relationship becomes not so fake.
1. Bad Day

**Chapter 1**

_**EPOV**_

"What do mean you putting Cheney in charge of the Cullen Industries job? I am the best advertising consultant in the business and you know it Jasper." I seethed.

I had been working for Whitlock Advertising for five years. About three months ago Jasper, president of the company had told me that Cullen Industries was thinking of advertising there newest project through us. I was sure I would be put in charge of the project I was the best add consultant in this company and Jasper knew it so I couldn't believe that he was going to let Ben Cheney the short stuttering man who looked like he belonged in accounting.

"Edward I'm sorry but Ben is good, not as good as you, but good, and he is what the customer wants." Jasper said trying to calm me.

"What dose Ben have that I don't have that makes him better for the job than me?" I asked.

"Angela and Molly." Jasper said with a raised eyebrow.

"Angela and M… you mean his wife and kid?" I asked confused "what the hell do they have to do with this."

"Cullen Industries is all about family and children. Ben is married with a little girl and another one on the way. You're with a different women every week and cringe and the mention of children. Who do you think the Cullen's will feel more comfortable with." Jasper was right of course and I hated him for it.

"Jaz this is the biggest case do you know what this would do for my career? I need this job." I begged.

"Edward the Cullen's haven't signed yet and if I send you in there and you show up to a business dinner with one of your _girls _I have a feeling they'll never sign." Jasper said.

Jasper and I had been friends since we were in seventh grade so I knew he was only doing this because it was in the company's best interest. I just didn't like so I wasn't settled down with the wife and the kids and the pet cat and the white picket fence that shouldn't matter but I knew jasper was right and that it would matter to these people. Then an idea hit.

"What if I had a wife?" I asked jasper.

"Unless you've been keeping something from me you don't have a wife Edward." Jasper said suspicious.

"Well no but hear me out Jasper. I get some girl to pretend to be my wife just till I'm done with the Cullen case." I said smiling at the genius of my plan.

"Edward … "I cut him off

"Come on Jaz the Cullen's would be happy thinking they have a family man working for them and you would have your best man on the job." I said playing to his weakness his desire to make his parents company the best it could be.

"She couldn't be one of your normal bimbos" he said seriously.

"So I go and find me a good old fashion wholesome girl, or at least a girl who is good at acting." I said dismissively.

"And she'd have to be able to keep her mouth shut about the fact that you're lying to them." Jasper said.

"I'll pay to make sure she doesn't say anything." I said figuring it wouldn't cost too much to make sure a girl keeps her mouth shut and I could afford it if it did cost a lot.

"Ok," jasper said. "It's a plan then."

I smiled and said "thanks Jasper you won't regret this."

"I hope not." Jasper said.

I got up and headed for the door already going over where I was going to find women who would pretend to be my wife and be good enough to impress the Cullen's. I was almost out the door when Jasper spoke.

"Oh and Edward?"

"yeah." I said turning back to him.

"If this gets out that you're lying to the Cullen's, I'll deny knowing anything about it." He said.

"Don't worry" I told him "it won't get out"

With that I left Jaspers office and went to find myself a wife.

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe this is happening to me. I am every girl's worst dream. I'm homeless, broke, unemployed, single, and pregnant. The ironic part of the situation is this morning I had a job, apartment, and boyfriend. I didn't know I was pregnant and I was still broke but them everything went wrong.

I got up late this morning because Jake, my boyfriend now ex-boyfriend, had broken the alarm clock yesterday when it wouldn't turn off. So I was already late and to make things better as soon as I got up I threw up just like I had the last couple of days. I arrived at Meyer publishing incorporation where I was a secretary to Miss Lauren Mallory about five minutes late and Miss Mallory herself was at my desk staring at the clock waiting for me.

"You late Swan." She said in her clipped nasally voice.

"Sorry Miss Mallory our alarm clock is broken." I said apologetically.

"I don't want your excuses Swan this is the third time this month you've been late you're fired." She said briskly and the turned to walk away.

"No Miss Mallory please, I need this job." I begged on the brink of tears. If I lost this job we wouldn't make rent this month and we would not be eating much this month.

"You should have thought of that before you showed up late." Miss Mallory said with a glare that told me she really could care less if I starved or became homeless. "Now clean out your desk I expect you gone by lunch if not earlier."

So I cleaned out my desk and headed home. Jake had already left for the local garage where he was a mechanic. I started cleaning the house and working on supper knowing it would make Jake happy and since he was going to be pissed when I told him I lost my job anything to put him in a good mood was a good thing. Jake and I had been together since out freshman year of high school and after we graduated we moved in together. Jake got a job as a mechanic which was his dream and I took a secretary job to help pay bills while I worked on my dream of becoming an author. I was cleaning the bathroom when it happened I found my tampons and realized that I was about two and a half weeks late.

"Shit." I said to myself this couldn't be good.

I slipped on my shoes and coat and ran to the convince store around the corner. I went to the pregnancy test and grabbed the first one I saw and paid for it. I ran home and went into the bathroom. I tore open the box and read the directions. I went pee on the stick and then I waited for the three longest minutes of my life before the stick showed one pink line and I cried.

That's how Jake found me, crying on the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked with mild concern in his voice.

"I got fired today." I said figuring I'd start with the easy news.

"What!" Jake thundered "Bella how do you expect us to eat and pay rent now?"

"I don't know Jake." I said "there's something else."

"What?" he asked. I could tell he was still angry about me losing my job.

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

It was silent the only sound was my breathing. Jake just stared at me for a long time.

"What?" he said in a scarily calm voice.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said again a little scared of the anger in his eyes.

Jake turned and left I sat there on the ground stunned. I cried again until I finally decided that I need to go talk to Jake about what we were going to do. I got up and walked out of the bathroom only to see Jake setting bags down next to the front door. I was confused, what on earth was he doing? Was he going somewhere?

"What are you doing Jake?" I asked timidly.

"I'm getting your stuff your leaving." He said.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "You're kicking me out? What about the baby."

"That's your problem it's over Bella there's your stuff now get out." He said pointing at the door and glaring at me.

I was in shock I had been dating Jake for seven years and now he was kicking me out. I stood there and stared at him not believing him. This had to be a joke, but the look on his face said that he was dead serious.

"I said get out Bella." He said in a low menacing voice and I listened. I grabbed my stuff and I left.

So now here I was sitting on the road outside my old apartment building staring at a pay phone about to call my parents the only people I had left in the world. I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello Swan residence." I heard my mother's chipper voice on the other end.

"Hi mom." I said fighting tears.

"Oh Bella dear how are you?" she asked.

"Not so good mom that's why I called actually." I told her.

"What's wrong are you ok you aren't hurt are you?" she asked panicking just like she always did.

"I got fired today and Jake broke up with me and kicked me out of the apartment because I told him I'm pregnant so now I'm homeless, broke, unemployed, and pregnant. I need help mom I don't have anywhere to stay or food to eat." I started to cry.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry but we can't help you." My mom said

"What?" I whispered

"Bella we told you when you moved in with Jake instead of going to college that you were on your own now and we meant it. You got yourself into this mess you'll have to get yourself out." My mother said and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Goodbye mom." I said angrily.

"Oh Bella I'm ..." I hung up on her.

This was just great now I was homeless, broke, unemployed, pregnant, and completely alone. This was just perfect what was I going to do.


	2. They Meet

_**A/N: First I'd like to thank you all for all your replies they were awesome. So you guys had a few questions for me. First this story will have a happy ending because I don't like unhappy endings they make me cry and I don't like crying so the ending will be happy. Second Esme and Carlisle are going to be the owners of Cullen Industries not Edwards parents. If anyone else has any questions just leave it in the replies and I'll answer it. **_

**Chapter**

_**EPOV**_

It turns out that finding a good wholesome type girl who is willing to lie to people is really hard. I couldn't use any of my usual girls. They were all blond, tall, curvy, and brainless. So not the type of fake wife I am looking for.

I was walking down the road wondering who I could convince to lie to the owners of Cullen industries for me and how much it was going to cost me. That's when I saw here she was sitting in the ally next to a crappy looking apartment building surrounded by bags and she was crying.

I don't know what made me go up to her. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I felt bad for her, or maybe I knew she would make the perfect fake wife. Whatever the reason I walked up to her and squatted down to her height.

"Are you ok?" I asked even though the answer was obviously no.

"no." she said.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked feeling concerned for some reason.

"I got fired today." She told me.

"Aw tha…" she cut me off.

"Then I got home and found out I was pregnant." She said

"I don..." she cut me off again.

"When I told my boyfriend of seven years that I lost my job and was pregnant he kicked me out of the apartment." She paused.

I didn't even try to speak this time.

"Then I called my parents and they told me I was on my own and that they wouldn't help me." She sighed "so now I'm broke, homeless, alone, pregnant, and talking to a random stranger."

"That sounds like a really bad day." I said truthfully.

"yeah." She said staring into space.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked

"I don't know." She told me looking down at her lap.

"Don't you have any friends or maybe other family that you could ask for help?" I asked. I wanted to figure out exactly how desperate she was she seemed like a good candidate for a fake wife.

"No i didn't have time for friends, I worked too much, and my parents had no siblings and my grandparents are dead." She said sadly.

"Listen I know this is going to sound crazy but I have a proposition for you." I said taking a deep breath hoping she would agree.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have this client who is super family oriented and I am not exactly family friendly so I need to find someone to pretend to be my wife so I can get them to sign with my company." I explained to her and already I could see that she didn't like the idea.

"I don't lie to people." She said sternly.

It was a little bit scary how quickly she changed. The broken hearted crushed little girl from before was gone and in her place was a strong and determined woman. She was actually kind of pretty when she was like this.

"Listen you have no money and no place to stay. If you do this you can live in my spare room and I'll pay you." I said trying to appeal to her desperation.

"No amount of money is worth deceiving people. I'll starve before I do that." She said stubbornly. She had good moral I could see that and it just made me want her as my fake wife more.

"You'd do that to your baby?" I asked hoping to play on the fact that she was pregnant.

She paused and looked down at her stomach she was quite for a while then finally she looked at me and said. "Fine I'll do it, but you are going to give me a place to live, pay all the doctors' bills, and pay me $1,000 a week."

I wanted to argue and say that that was completely outrages, but the fire in her eyes told me she wouldn't change her mind and I really wanted her to be my fake wife. She was pretty so it wouldn't be awful to live with her, smart enough to hold intelligent conversation, had good morals which would impress the clients, and was pregnant which looked good for the whole family thing I was looking for. She was perfect.

"fine." I said

"ok." She said

"So I'm Edward Masen what's your name?" I asked realizing that she had agreed to pretend to be my wife and I didn't even know her name.

"Bella." She told me. "Bella Swan."

"I like it." I told her truthfully. "It suits you."

"Yeah sure it does." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"It does." I said determined to make her believe it.

"Please Bella mean beautiful in Italian and Swan is a beautiful animal. I'm plane and ordinary." She told me rolling her eyes.

"You are anything but ordinary." I told her.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you to say." she said blushing at the complement. Surprisingly the blush made her even prettier.

"So you ready to go?" I asked her standing up.

"Go where?" she asked looking confused.

"Um… to my home." I said unsure "unless you have somewhere else to put what I assume is all your belongings."

"Oh yeah, I guess I shouldn't just leave these here in this ally should i?" she asked.

"No. Not unless you want to be robbed." I said jokingly.

"Ok then, do you have a car, or do you plan on caring all of this to wherever you live?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My cars parked around the corner I'll pull it around and you can load your things in the back." I said fishing my keys out of my pocket.

"You mean you can load them in the back of your car." She said I went to protest but she cut me off. "Oh no I'm pregnant so I shouldn't be lifting heavy things and you're supposed to be my husband therefore you get to take over the heavy lifting for me."

"ok." I said. She was right and I knew it so I went to get the car and then I loaded her stuff in the back and then we were on our way to my apartment.

Surprisingly enough that's how I found my fake wife. Crying in an ally, all alone, and surrounded by everything she owned. I wouldn't realize till later that this was only the first time that something unexpected would happen to me because of Bella.

"So this is it." I said awkwardly. The only woman I'd ever lived with was my mother and the last time I had a roommate is when I shared a dorm with Jasper in college.

"It's huge." She gasped in awe.

I looked around my apartment. I wouldn't say it was huge. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen with a small four person table, and a closet sized room that housed my washer and dryer. It was actually smaller than I was used to, considering I grew up in what some would consider a mansion.

"It's not that big." I said shrugging.

"It's almost as big as the house I grew up in." she said in awe as she started to gravitate towards the kitchen.

"Oh well… "I trailed off realizing that her childhood was most likely very different. "I'm going to go get your stuff out of the car and put it in the guest room for you."

I went down stairs and started bringing all of her stuff up. When I got up stairs with the first load of stuff I took it to the guest room on my way out I found Bella in the fridge.

"You don't have any food in here." She said outraged for some reason.

"Um no, I don't" I said confused

"What do you eat?" she asked

"I usually eat out." I said with a shrug. Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"You have a wonderful kitchen like this and you never use it?" she asked outraged.

"I can't really cook so I don't see a need to try." I told her truthfully.

"How have you lived this long without learning to cook?" she demanded.

"I buy pre made food or frozen dinners." I said getting defensive how dare she judge me and my inability to cook.

She mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't make out what it was. I went back and unloaded the rest of her stuff. It only took me three trips to get all her stuff up to the apartment. When I came out of her room after dropping the last of her stuff she was on the phone.

"Yes Friday would be fine." She said into the phone.

"Ok I'll be there at noon." She said.

"Ok goodbye." She hung up the phone after that and turned and gasped when she saw me.

"You ok." I asked.

"Yeah you just scared me. I didn't expect you to be there." She said.

"So what was that about?" I asked curiously.

"I was scheduling an appointment with my doctor to make sure I'm really pregnant." She said.

"Oh, and what happens if you're not?" I asked curious.

"Then I'm out of here. This baby is the only reason I'm agreeing to lie to these people for you. If he's not really there then I'm not doing it." She said glaring at me. Then she spun on her heel and stormed towards her room.

I sat on the couch in the living room and thought about what I do if she wasn't pregnant and decided to leave. I couldn't let her go she was perfect. She was the kind of girl every mother hoped there son married and she was so sweet and innocent looking that no one would believe that she was lying to them. So as I sat in my living room alone I prayed that she was pregnant because I needed her.

_**N/A: well I hope you like it. I don't know when the next update will be but I'm not promising anything because I've learned that if I write when I'm in a writing mood the story is good. If I write a story when I don't feel like writing it turns out bad. So the next chapter will be up at some point but I'm not sure when. Please review I love hearing what you guys have to say.**_


	3. Confermation and Approval

_**A/N: sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy and really just didn't know where I wanted the story to go. I finally figured it out kind of, and here is the next chapter I hope you like it because I'm writing this instead of eating right now and I'm really hungry and a little tired.**_

_**BPOV**_

I sat on the bed in the middle of the cold doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come in here so I could get this appointment over with and know the truth. I fidgeted as I stared at the door willing my gynecologist to walk in. I had been sitting here waiting for more than 20 minutes. Finally a doctor walked in and I was confused because it wasn't my doctor who was a sweet middle-aged woman. No this was a tall blonde man who looked to be in his late forties.

"Good afternoon Isabella how are you today." He asked as he sat down on the stool next to me.

"You're not Dr. Anderson." I said stating the obvious.

"No I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Anderson had a family emergency and had to leave I'm filling in for her now let's see if we can determine whether or not you're pregnant." He said with a smile.

I stared at him warily there was no lay I was letting him see any of my lady parts. He may be a doctor but there was still no way in hell that was happening.

"I just have to draw some blood" he said with a chuckle obviously understanding the reason for my stare.

I blanched at the mention of blood but held out my arm anyway and turned my head. I felt the stab and smelt the blood but I refused to look for if I did I would faint.

"Ok all done Isabella." He said as he capped the vile with my blood in it.

"Bella" I corrected him

"Well Bella I should have these results back in about ten or so minutes. **(A/N: I have no clue how long it really takes) **you can wait here if you like or we can call you and tell you the results later if you need to leave." He said with a smile.

"I'll wait" I said

"Ok," he said nodding "I'll be back soon as I can."

They were the longest ten minutes of my life nothing could distract me. All I could think of was the fact that I there were only two options from here. Either I wasn't pregnant and I would be homeless and broke again or I would be pregnant and I would become a mother, would have to lie to some people, and eventually be a single homeless mother. In the second option I would have the money but that money was going to be for the baby only.

Just as I was going over all this in my head Dr. Cullen came in.

"I have your results Bella." He said smiling kindly.

"What do they say?" I asked biting my lip.

"They say that you are roughly one month pregnant." Dr. Cullen said smiling at me. He obviously thought this was good news.

I burst into tears as the weight of the situation came down on me. I had to lie to owners of a company to have a place to live and food for this baby and money to pay doctors bills and all of that would go away as soon as Edward was done with me and then all I'd have was however much a made from this deal but I doubt that would last the rest of my life.

"Bella are you ok what's wrong?" Dr. Cullen asked shocked at my outburst.

"Nothing it's just…" I paused not sure of what to tell him I didn't know him so I didn't feel like baring my soul to him. So I did what I would have to do a lot of now, I lied. "It's just I don't know how my husband will react, he doesn't know yet and I'm scared he'll be upset."

That was believable right, and actually not that far from the truth. Sure it was my boyfriend not my husband and I had already told him and he had been mad and actually had thrown me out so it was kinda close.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Bella." Dr. Cullen said reassuringly.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for my outburst I'm going to go now." I said trying to out of there as fast as I possibly could.

"It's fine Bella. Make sure you get some prenatal vitamins and take them daily ok and make sure to eat a healthy array of foods." He said seriously.

"Ok I will." I said as I headed for the door.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, I hope everything works out." Dr. Cullen said.

"Me too." I said as I left the room.

_**EPOV**_

I sat in the parking lot waiting for Bella. She had needed me to drive her to her appointment and now we were going to be late to meet Jasper. Jasper had wanted to meet her as soon as I told him of her it still made me laugh to remember how shocked he was when I told him.

_~flashback~_

"Hello Jaz" I said purposely using his most hated nickname.

"You don't want to play that game with me Eddie." He shot back making me grimace. "What's up?"

"I found her." I said bluntly.

"Found who?" he asked as he went to take a drink of coffee.

"The girl who is going to be my fake wife of course." I said rolling my eyes.

Jasper choked on his coffee. "What do you mean you found her it's been one day?"

"That's all I needed. She is perfect short pretty brown hair she has the whole girl next door thing going on." I said proudly.

"And just how did you convince this seemingly sweet and wholesome girl to lie for you?" Jasper asked.

"That's the good part actually. You see she got fired yesterday and then her boyfriend kicked her out after she told him she was pregnant." I said smugly. "She needs the money for doctor's bills and crap so she agreed even though she quote 'doesn't lie to people'"

"Son of a bitch. She sounds perfect." Jasper said in awe. "I'll have to meet her before I let her anywhere near the Cullens. You know make she is really as perfect as you make her out to be."

"Ok we'll meet you for lunch on Friday after her doctor's appointment, at about one." I said.

"ok." He said "I can't wait to meet the new Mrs. Edward Mason."

_~end flashback~_

He had laughed when I had grimaced at that.

I looked down at my watch again and saw it was five till and Bella had walked out yet this was just great. I was never late, I detested it. Just as I was about to see what was taking so long Bella walked out of the doctor's office. She got in the car and buckled up and was silent as we pulled out of the lot.

"Well?" I asked when I couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"I'm staying." That was all she said and all I needed.

We arrived only about ten minutes late thanks to my driving. We walked in to the small Italian restaurant and I saw Jasper waiting and led Bella over.

"Bella this is my boss and best friend Jasper, Jasper this is Bella." I said introducing them as we sat down.

"Wonderful to meet you Bella Edward says you're perfect for what we need." Jasper said never one to beet around the bush.

"I suppose." She said politely as she looked at the menu.

"I did a little digging on you just to figure out who you are." He said bluntly as he also glanced at his menu.

"Oh," she said calmly. "And what did you find."

"Your dad is a cop mom is a kindergarten teacher. You had a perfect 4.0 in high school and were valedictorian. You grew up in Forks and are in a relationship with a man named Jacob Black from La Push. You have no criminal record, never been arrested, never even got so much as a speeding ticket." Jasper said sounding almost as shocked as I was at the end.

"Jake dumped me when he found out about the baby and you tend not to get in trouble when your father is a police chief." She said raising an eyebrow at Jasper as she pointed out his incorrect information.

"wow." Jasper said in awe. "You are perfect, and pregnant to boot."

Bella smirked and gave a quiet. "Thank you."

She was silent through the rest of lunch and didn't speak again until we were getting into my car to head home.

"We need to swing by Wal-Mart first." She said while looking out the window.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I need to pick up some prenatal vitamins and groceries." She said.

I pulled into the parking lot and we went in. she filled and entire shopping cart with food and it wasn't the kind I was use to. She didn't by any of the premade frozen stuff.

"You're going to eat all this?" I asked not believing it.

"No I plan on sharing with you sense you will be paying for it." She said fixing me with a glare I was learning I shouldn't argue with.

I shrugged and payed and then loaded it into that back of the car. I was starting to think Bella might be more trouble than she was worth but this was the biggest case of my life and she was as Jasper had said perfect. I'd just have to keep reminding myself of that until this whole thing was over.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it. It is currently 1:20 AM so if it doesn't make sense that is why but when inspiration hits I write. Please review I love them so and they make want to keep writing and I know you want me to write more so click the button, NOW! **_


	4. Bella's Cooking

**Chapter 4**

_EPOV_

One month, that's how long it had been since Bella had moved in and truthfully I was starting to enjoy her being there. She was extremely smart and witty which made for wonderful conversation. She also had to be the world's best cook ever. The first time I tasted her food was Monday. I came home after work to find the table set and what looked like some sort of casserole on the table. I found out from Bella that it was chicken enchilada casserole. When I took the first bite I moaned it was _so good_.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." I said shocked. "This must have taken forever to make."

"Not really." She said while looking at me like I'd grown another head. "It's like five ingredients, it's actually really simple."

"Seriously but it's _so good. _How can it be that simple to make." I said still shocked.

"Good things don't always need to be complicated Edward." She said with a shrug.

Since then every day when I got home Bella had dinner ready and every day it was delicious.

"Hey Edward how's married life treating you?" Jasper asked effectively breaking me from my thought about Bella.

"Not bad she's fun to talk to and man, you should taste her cooking it's orgasmic." I said looking in the fridge for the leftover lasagna I had packed for lunch.

"Who would have thought Edward Mason would enjoy living with a woman this much." Jasper said laughing.

"Don't tell anyone it might ruin my reputation." I told him as I pulled out my food and stuck it in the microwave

"Ok, ok my lips are sealed." Jasper said chuckling. "What is that it smells awesome?"

"That is Bella's lasagna." I said smugly as I pulled it out.

"Dam she cooks you, like real home cooked meals?" Jasper asked eyeing my food.

"Every night and don't event think about it buddy. It's mine." I said glaring at him for thinking about stealing my food.

"This is crap all you have to do is let a girl stay in your house and she makes you food. I have to go home to get home cooked meals." He said obviously jealous.

"I could ask if Bella minds cooking for three and you could come over for dinner." She said something about fried chicken last night." I said.

Jasper face lit up at fried chicken. Jasper had been born in Texas and had lived there until he was fourteen when he moved New York where I met him. He had always loved southern cooking but he said he couldn't find any good southern food around here.

"That would be awesome and I can go over the finale details for the Cullen account with you after dinner." Jasper said.

"O.K." I said "shouldn't you be working Mr. President of the company?" I asked realizing he had been sitting with me for a while.

"probably." He said.

When I got back to my office I picked up the phone and dialed my home number

"hello." I heard Bella's voice drift through the phone.

"Hi Bella its Edward what's up?" she asked.

"I was checking to see if you'd be ok with Jasper joining us for dinner tonight. We have some things we have to go over for work." I said.

"Yeah that would be fine; I make too much food for just us anyway." She said with a giggle.

Her giggle was beautiful and it made me chuckle too.

"It's not too much." I said

"Edward there are always left overs." She said.

"leftovers that I eat for lunch therefore you make the perfect amount of food." I said smelling the lasagna that I couldn't wait to eat.

"whatever you say." she said and I could hear the eye roll even if I couldn't see it.

"Ok well I'll see you later Bella." I said realizing I needed to get off the phone.

"Bye Edward." Bella said.

I sat there for a while thinking about Bella. She was a sweet girl, she reminded me of my mom.

I stopped that thought right there I hadn't thought of my parents in a long time. It wasn't a topic I liked to dwell on it brought up emotions and memories that I had long ago suppressed. However now that I thought about it I couldn't stop thinking about it.

With that I picked up the phone and dialed a new number.

"Hello Rosie's Roses how can I help you?" said a distinctly male voice.

"I need a bouquet of one dozen roses." I said.

"For a special lady?" the man on the other end asked with a chuckle.

"yeah." I said more to myself than to him.

"Ok, when do you need them by?" the guy asked.

"I need them by four." I said.

"Ok they'll be ready by then." the man said

"Thank you." I said.

At three thirty I went and told Jasper to be at our house by five. Then I went to the flower shop and picked up the flowers. Then I drove over to St. Ann cemetery and walked up to the headstone I hadn't visited in years. I put the flowers down next to the grave and sat down next to the grave and sat down in front of it.

"Hi mom, hi dad. It's been awhile hasn't it." I said as the tears started to fall.

_**A/N: so we found out a little about Edwards past. Next chapter will be about what happened to Edwards parents. Thanks for reading and please review I love them. No promises on when the next chapter will be up.**_


	5. Dinner with Jasper

_**A/N: here is the next chapter I hope you like it but don't expect the next one to come this fast. I just felt bad for not writing in so long. I love, love, love, you guys comments. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 5**

_BPOV_

It was five o'clock when I heard the buzzer go off. I finished taking the chicken off the stove and went over to answer the door.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Hey Bella, its Jasper can you buzz me up?" he asked through the speaker.

"Sure thing." I said pressing the button to let him in.

I went back to the kitchen and finished setting the table. I was just putting the chicken in the oven to keep it warm when there was a knock on the door.

"One minute." I said shutting the oven door.

I went to the door and opened it to Jasper. He smiled at me, I let him in, and his eyes went straight to the food.

"That smells delicious." Jasper said and it looked like he might have been drooling.

"I'm glad you think so Japer." I said blushing at the compliment. "We'll eat as soon as Edward gets home."

His head snapped towards me at that and he got a questioning look on his face. "Edward's not home yet?" he asked.

"No why?" I asked confused at his question.

"He left at three thirty." Jasper said "he probably went to visit one of his girls."

"oh." I said.

We sat in silence after that. I'm not sure why but it hurt to think of Edward with other women. I had somehow convinced myself that I was here because Edward wanted me here, and that he was no longer seeing other women even though we aren't together in any way. In short I was ignoring the truth. I was here to trick people and to help my baby. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid how could I forget why I was here.

"Bella?" Jasper asked alarmed for some reason I didn't understand.

I realized then what was wrong. I had started to cry and jasper being the typical male was scared of a woman crying.

"Oh I'm sorry Jasper it's the pregnancy hormones. I'm gonna go to my room and try and pull myself together." I said as I went to my room.

I sat in my room for about five minutes just letting my emotions run wild. Then I took a deep breath, washed my face and redid my makeup. As I sat in the bathroom looking at myself I decided something.

"You can't let this guy get to you like this." I said realizing that I was talking to myself but not caring because I needed to heat it said out loud.

"You are going to be a mom; you have to be responsible now." I said with conviction. "I will not grow attached to this man."

With that I walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room just as Edward was walking through the door.

"Good you're home. We can eat now." I said.

Edward looked at me, smiled and nodded them walked towards the table Jasper close behind him. In the short time that I could see his face it had looked like he had been crying. In the week I had known Edward he had been cocky, snarky, rude, annoying, sarcastic, condescending, pompous, and sometimes nice, and once, he was kind of sweet. I had never seen him upset, sad, or anywhere near tears, and even though I had just told myself not to grow attached I was concerned about him.

Dinner was quiet for the most part Jasper obviously enjoyed the food and I had a feeling he would be joining us for dinner more often. After dinner Jasper and Edward went to his office to talk I decided I would talk to him after Jasper left.

_EPOV_

Jasper had been talking to me for almost ten minutes before he realized I wasn't really listening to a word he was saying.

"Dude what is up with you? You've been weirdly quiet all night." Jasper said looking extremely annoyed.

"I'm sorry I've just…" I trailed off and let out a big sigh this was Jasper, my best friend. I could tell him the truth.

"Do you realize it's been seven years?" I asked.

Jasper looked confused for a minute and then recognition crossed his face. "Yeah I think about it sometimes. It still seems like it happened yesterday." He said getting a glazed over look in his eyes.

"I went to visit them today. Brought her roses." I said thinking of the time I spent at their grave.

"I was there last week." Jasper said

"I know, I saw the daffodils." I said with a smirk.

"They remind me of her bright and sunny." He said smiling at memories of all the times he had spent at my house the first couple years after he moved here.

"She was always smiling and talking." I said.

"I know she was always talking. He however said very little." Jasper said.

"That's because he couldn't get a word in edge wise." If he had wanted to." I said laughing.

"Which is why they were perfect together." Jasper said.

We stayed in my office talking about my parents for hours. Then Jasper left saying we would meet tomorrow to talk about the Cullen case.

"Have a good night Edward." Jasper said as he walked out the door.

"You too Jasper." I said with a wave.

I turned around ready to head to bed and saw Bella curled up on the couch sound asleep. She looked like a sweet little child when she slept, and she seemed so peaceful I couldn't wake her up. I knew that the couch was not a good place for her to sleep so I couldn't leave her there. I decided I would carry her to bed. So I picked her up and started walking to her room. When I got to the door of her room, she started to wake up.

"Edward." She mumbled still half asleep.

"Shh, Bella go back to sleep." I said soothingly. "You and your baby need sleep."

"No..." she said really waking up as I set her on the bed. "No, I wanted to ask…"

"What is it Bella." I asked wanting her to go back to sleep.

"When you came home you looked upset. Are you ok?" she asked looking concerned.

"Oh that, it was nothing." I said avoiding her eyes by staring at the comforter.

"But you looked like you had been crying." Bella said.

"It's nothing." I said a bit more harshly than I meant to as I stood up off the bed.

"But…" I cut her off this time.

"I said let it go Bella." I snapped as I stormed out of her room.

She gasped at my outburst. She had kept asking and I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. She didn't know me and I couldn't trust her. Hell, I wasn't even able to talk to a shrink about it after it happened. I did feel bad for yelling at her. She didn't deserve that. I knew I should apologize but I knew that would require explaining and I still couldn't do that.

**_A/N: there you are I hope you liked it. Please please please review because I love reading what you think. Like I said I have no clue when the next chapter will be up._**


	6. Bella Makes a Friend

_**A/N:I am so sorry this took so long but here it is so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine but oh how I wish it was**_

Chapter 6

_BPOV_

I woke up the next day feeling awful. I had yelled at Bella. She was just concerned about me. I sighed and rubbed my face. I needed to apologize to Bella, that much was clear. But, I knew if I apologized she would want to know why I was so upset, and I didn't think I could explain it yet. I would just have to try and apologize without telling her why I acted the way I did.

With that decided, I got up and took my shower and shaved. I got dressed and went out into the kitchen to look for Bella. I found her by the stove every day. However today she was silent, usually she was humming or singing as she cooked. I knew this was my fault, I had upset her last night and I needed to make it better.

"Bella." I said as I walked up next to her.

She didn't respond but she stopped staring for a second so I knew she had heard me.

"I wanted to apologize for getting so upset last night." I paused trying to figure out the best way to explain myself. "I was having a bad day, and I didn't want to talk about it, but I still shouldn't have snapped at you."

After I finished talking, her shoulders, which had been rigid, relaxed and she turned her head towards me. "Its fine Edward, I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business." She said.

She then put the eggs she had been cooking onto two plates that were next to her. She then put the bacon that she had cooked on the plates and a piece of toast. She then handed me a plate and took the other for herself.

"Thank you Bella." I said as I grabbed two forks and handed her one.

We ate in silence. This again was odd. We almost always talked when we ate. Actually I could count on one hand the times we hadn't talked during a meal. These times when we didn't talk the silence had at least been comfortable. Today, however not only were we silent but it was an uncomfortable silence. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, so I tried to get Bella talking.

"So, what are you up to today?" I asked

"I don't know" she said not meeting my eyes

"You have an appointment Friday right?" I asked hoping this would get a better response.

"yes." She said and then continued to eat. Still she wouldn't look at me even when talking to me.

"Are you going to go out today?" I asked starting to wonder what was wrong.

She shrugged noncommittally. I was starting to get a little annoyed with this. Luckily at this point I had finished my breakfast. So I got up, washed my dish and grabbed some leftovers from the fridge for lunch and walked towards the door.

As I reached the door I decided to try one more time. "Goodbye Bella, I'll see you later." I said as I turned to look at her.

"Goodbye Edward." She said and she still didn't look at me.

At that I walked out the door and left.

_BPOV_

The door clicked and a tear fell. Why did he have to make this so hard? He didn't care about me like that, like a growing part of me wanted him to, and yet he was so nice to me. Why couldn't he just be mean, or rude and make it easy to hate him. No, I didn't want that. I was stuck here until I could afford somewhere else, or he kicked me out. I took a deep breath and it made me feel better. I wiped my tears and laughed.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." I said outloud.

I got up then and started getting ready for my day. I washed the dishes took a shower, and got dressed for the day. After I had done this I sat in the living room bored. After ten minutes of sitting their doing nothing I descended to go out. As I walked down the street I decided to go shopping. My clothes were starting to get tight, so I needed to start getting some maternity clothes. I walked into the first store I saw and went over to the maternity section and started grabbing things to try on. After I got a decent amount of clothes I walked to the dressing room. After I had tried on the clothes and decided which ones I liked enough to buy I went to go check out.

However, as I was walking out of the dressing room something ran into me. With enough force to knock me over. As I looked around to see what hit me I realized it was a tiny women with a pile of clothes so high that it covered her face. Realizing that she had hit someone the woman put her pile down and turned to me. She was beautiful; at no more than 4.9' she looked almost miniature. Her hair was jet black her eyes a bright sky blue she had full pink lips and a dainty build that reminded me of a fairy, or pixie.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there are you ok I didn't hurt you did I?" Pixie said before finally talking a breath and giving me a chance to respond

"I'm fine uh…" I trailed off not knowing her name and not thinking she would appreciate being called pixie.

"Oh I'm Alice, Alice Brandon." She said as she bent down to help me collect my clothes. "These are um… "

I laughed at the faces she was making towards my clothes. "Yeah maternity clothes have never been known for how cute they are." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're pregnant?" she asked looking shocked.

"Yeah two months" I said smiling and placing my hand on my stomach.

"Wow you don't look it." She said helping me up. She then grabbed her pile of clothes and walked with me to the register.

"Thanks, I think." I said not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"It was meant as a complement…, I don't think you told me your name yet." She said tilting her head to the side as if she was trying to remember if I had told her and she had just forgot.

I thought about it and realized I had somehow forgotten to tell her my name. "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Bella." I said.

"Well Bella, would you like to go for coffee my treat, to apologize for crashing into you back there." Alice said.

"You don't have to Alice it's really not a big deal." I said not wanting her to feel bad.

"I knocked over a pregnant women that is so a big deal." She said

I took a good look at her face, saw the determination it held and realized I probably wouldn't win this fight. Besides I could go for coffee.

"Fine Alice let's get coffee." I said

She squealed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the nearest Starbucks. I was starting to think that pixie was a very good way to describe her.

When we got to the Starbucks we ordered our drinks, Alice paid, and then we sat down.

"So Bella what's your story." Alice asked excitedly

I looked into her eyes and she seemed so kind, so understanding that before I knew what was happening I was telling her everything about Jake, the baby, and Edward.

"So a month ago I wake up late because my boyfriend got mad at the alarm clock and broke it the day before. So when I get to work late my boss is at my desk and she fires me." I say starting my story.

"That sucks." Alice said with a slightly confused face. She was probably wondering why I was telling her about something that happened a month ago.

"It gets worse." I tell her seriously. "When I get home I know Jake is gonna be pissed that I lost my job so I start cleaning and that is when I realize I'm pregnant. So now I'm freaking out because I lost my job so we were going to have to struggle to make rent and now I find out we are gonna have the expense of a baby. Then Jake comes home I tell him about everything and he breaks up with me and kicks me out!" I say realizing it feels really good to say all of this out loud.

"That jackass." Alice said.

"Yeah I know." I said

"That just sounds like the worst day ever." She said.

"It gets worse." I told her.

"How could it have possibly have gotten worse?" she asked in disbelievingly.

"So I'm out on the sidewalk surrounded by everything I owned. I don't know where to turn so I call my parents and they say that they won't help because they told me they weren't going to help me if I moved in with Jake." I said

Alice stared in shock for a moment. "Dam that's awful and I thought my parents were bad. They are parents of the year material compared to that." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah so I sat there with nowhere left to turn when some guy stops and gets out of his car to talk to me. He asks what's wrong so I tell him my story. Then he offers to let me live in his spare room and to pay my bills till the baby is born and pay me if I'll pretend to be his wife for a while. So now I'm living with him." I tell her.

"Wow that sounds like something from a fiction novel." She said.

"I know." I said shaking my head. "I'm sorry you must think I'm nuts for telling my sob story to a total stranger."

"No I don't, sometimes it feels good to just talk about it." She said smiling at me. "Besides we are gonna be best friends I know it."

"I could use one of those." I said seriously.

We sat in silence for a while until I realized that I needed to get back to Edwards to start dinner. However I didn't want to be there alone.

"What are you doing tonight Alice?" I asked.

"nothing." She said with a shrug.

"Want to come to dinner?" I asked

"Seriously?" she said

"Sure, you did say we were gonna be best friends." I said.

"Ok, if you want I can help you cook too." She said

"Ok let's go." I said excited for more girl time with my new friend Alice.  
>_<p>

"Wow." Alice said looking around the apartment. "This place is huge."

"I know right?" I said glad it wasn't just me who thought of that.

"Though I guess it should be expected from a guy who has enough money to rent a wife." Alice said.

I laughed at that. "I never thought of it like that before." I said

We talked as I cooked because I quickly learned that while Alice had offered to help she was awful at cooking. I had asked her to cook the noodles for the fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli. Somehow she had ended up with a massive blob of noodles that were burnt on the bottom. After that I decided she shouldn't actually cook anything. Alice was just finishing setting the table, when Edward came home.

"Well hello Edward" Alice said as he came into the dinning room.

"Hi, um… who are you?" he asked looking extremely confused that Alice was not only in his home but knew who he was.

"I'm Alice, Alice Brandon." She said walking up to him and offered her hand.

He shook her hand still looking confused "ok Alice, and um why are you in my apartment?" he asked.

"I invited her for dinner." I said realizing I probably should have asked if it was ok. Edward finally seemed to understand what was going on.

"Ok so she is your friend?" he asked

"yes." I said

We sat down to eat then and everyone was quiet while we ate. Eventually Edward broke the silence.

"So how long have you two know each other?" he asked

"Oh about seven hours." Alice said between bites.

Edwards's fork dropped to the table and for a moment he just started his eyes darting from me to Alice and then back again.

"Wait you two just met today?" he asked shocked

"Yeah I was shopping and I was walking towards the check out and Alice didn't see me and knocked me over. She is surprisingly strong for her size." I said laughing.

"Then I demanded that she let me buy her coffee and we got talking and she told me about how you two met and your agreement and then we spent the day together cooking. Well Bella cooked I just kind of watched." Alice said.

At this point Edward was gaping at us in shocked silence.

"You told someone you just met about our agreement!" Edward asked shocked and I realized he was probably concerned about too many people knowing. I had to make sure he knew that she was the only one I would tell and that this would not happen again.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to but it just cam out and it felt so good to talk about it with someone who wasn't involved that I couldn't stop." I said with a shrug pleading with my eyes for him not to be mad.

He looked at me for a moment and I saw understanding cross his face. He then turned to Alice and looked her square in the eye.

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

"Of course not! Bella's my best friend I would never tell her secrets." Alice said as if the idea that she would do such a thing offended her which it probably did.

"alright then." Edward said

With that he got up and went to his room. As soon as the door closed Alice and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

_EPOV_

I got up from the table my head spinning. She told someone she just met everything. I guess I got that she wanted someone to talk to, but she was awful quick to trust this Alice. Though I guess she seemed pretty trustworthy, and she seemed almost offended when I asked weather or not she would keep this secret. That had to count for something; still I would have to see what Jasper could find out about her. I really had no clue what to think, but as I closed my door and heard the women in my kitchen laughing I knew one thing for sure. Women are confusing.

_**A/N: this chapter was quite a bit longer than other ones to try and make up for the wait. so what did you think I hope you like it I know I still haven't gotten to the story of Edwards parents but I tend to kind of let the story take me where it wants to go and it want to meet alice this chapter. I promise the story will come eventually maybe not the next chapter but hopefully somewhere in the next three.**_

_**Now as some of you may have noticed grammar and spelling are not my strong suit so I am looking for a beta. I would like someone who could not only fix my grammar put could give there honest opinion on where the story is going, how the plot is developing and if the story is moving at a good pace. I thought I would offer the opportunity to you guys first so if you would like to beta my story PM me because I'm already about half way done with the next chapter and would like to have it up in the next couple of weeks.**_

_**P.S. leave comments please I love them**_


	7. There is Hope!

_**A/N: okay few things I am trying to get these chapters out quicker but I just started college this year and am super busy so I'm writing as much and as quickly as possible. Also because I like to hand write my stories first and then type them (it gives me a chance to make sure everything makes sense) it takes longer still I will try to keep the updates closer together. **_

_**P.S. STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA IF ANY OF YOU WANT THE JOB!**_

**Chapter 7**

_**BPOV**_

"So what's up with you and him?" Alice asked while we sat in the living room after Edward had gone to bed.

"Nothing" I said firmly, because despite my feelings it was true.

"Bullshit!" she said rather loudly.

"Shh Alice." I said not wanting to disturb Edward "he is a player and is still seeing other women. I'm not going to get involved with someone like that."

"Really?" she said shocked. "Are you sure? He seemed so into you."

"Yes, he went to see one of them yesterday." I said willing myself not to cry.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"Jasper, Edwards's best friend and boss, came over for dinner yesterday and he got here before Edward. He said Edward had left work hours ago and he said he must be visiting one of his girls. He said it like it wasn't any big deal." I said.

"Wow that's … awful." She said looking disgusted for a moment then staring at me like she was looking for something. "You still have feelings for him though, don't you?"

"Yes" I said quietly "and I hate myself for it."

"Oh Bella its ok." Alice said while hugging me.

We sat there for a while her holding me, and me quietly crying. Eventually I calmed myself down.

"Thanks Alice." I said smiling at her "I needed that"

"No problem Bella I'm here if you need me, anytime don't hesitate to call." She said hugging me again

"Goodbye Alice. Call me tomorrow ok." I said as I walked to my room and went to bed happy with my new friend.

_**EPOV**_

I was just about to get into bed when I heard someone yell "bullshit" from the living room. I decided to go ask them to please keep it down. However when I got to the doorway to the living room I was so shocked at what I heard I couldn't move into sight much less speak.

"He is a player and is still seeing other women. I'm not going to get involved with someone like that." Bella said.

I was shocked and truthfully a little hurt. Why did it hurt that Bella said she wouldn't get involved with '_someone like me_'? Oh shit do I have feelings for Bella? That would explain a lot like why I spend so much time at home now and why I haven't been with another woman since Bella moved in. wait, why does she think I'm still seeing other women? Luckily I didn't have to ponder this question for long.

"Really?" Alice asked shocked at what Bella had said.

_I'm right there with you Alice _I thought to myself.

"Are you sure? He seemed so into you." Alice said doubtfully.

How did Alice figure out my feeling before I did? Was it that obvious? It must be for a stranger to figure it out. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Luckily I didn't have long dwell on this unsettling realization before Bella spoke distracting me.

"Yes he went to see one of them yesterday" she said sounding truly upset.

How the hell did she come up with that idea? I wasn't any later yesterday than I usually am.

I was so glad when I heard Alice doubtfully ask "how do you know?"

"Jasper, Edwards's best friend and boss, came over for dinner yesterday" Bella said and I got a bad gut feeling about what was coming next. "And he got here before Edward. He said Edward had left work hours ago and he said he must be visiting one of his girls. He said it like it wasn't any big deal"

"Dam you jasper." I whispered to myself missing the first half of what Alice said. What I did hear however had me frozen and holding my breath.

"You still have feelings for him though don't you." Alice said sympathetically.

It wasn't a question but I was thankful when Bella answered anyway.

"yes." She said so quietly I almost missed it and my heat soared. She had feelings for me too. It all came crashing down with her next words. "And I hate myself for it."

When she started cry I got up and headed back to my room my head swimming. She was so upset it made me feel like someone had punched me in the stomach. She liked me but she didn't want to like me.

_Well duh she thinks you're a womanizing manwhore why on earth would she want to like someone like that' _that made me hopeful all I had to do was fix her opinion of me. Make her realize that I had changed. Then maybe just maybe I'd have a chance with Bella.

_Is that really what you want? A relationship with Bella. I thought you weren't the relationship kind. _My inner voice was starting to bug me mostly because it had a good point. Could I be in a relationship? The last time I was in one I was 16. I thought about Bella, I thought about coming home to her every day and her smiles whenever she sees me and how good she smells and how beautiful she is when she laughs, about how perfect she looks with her barely noticeable baby bump. Yeah I think I could be in a relationship with Bella. It won't be easy but the thought of her not there anymore hurts too much to consider. All I had to do now is tell her I was not out seeing another woman yesterday and that I hadn't been with another woman since we met and then everything would be fine.

_You realize she is going to want to know where you were since you obviously weren't at home and Japer told her you weren't at work. _Stupid inner voice with the good points. She would want to know that though and I guess I would have to tell her. Relationships were supposed to be based on honesty right?

_You seriously think you're going to be able to tell her that? _Well I probably can't tell her the whole story but I can tell her where I was that's a start right? With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I answered wondering who was calling this early.

"Hello" I answered groggily. I glanced at the clock it was 6:00 a.m. My alarm wouldn't go off for an hour.

"Edward it's jasper you need to get in here now!" cam jasper's panicked voice "the Cullen's Inc. people called and rescheduled there appointment for TODAY!"

I shot out of bed at that. "When will they be there?" I asked as I ran to the closet and grabbed some clothes.

"noon." Jasper said and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I said hanging up and jumping into the shower not caring that it hadn't warmed up yet.

I showered dressed, and gathered, my, keys wallet, phone, and coat. I jumped in my car and started speeding towards the office. I was stopped at a red light when I thought of Bella. She was going to wonder where I was. I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text. '_Had to go to work early see you tonight.'_

I ran into my office and jasper was there with files and a panic stricken expression.

"Jessica can you get me a coffee." I yelled to my receptionist a frizzy blonde who was overly flirtatious.

"Sure Mr. Masen." She said

We spent the next couple of hours working out all the kinks in my presentation. Finally 11:45 rolled around and I took all my stuff to the meeting room. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Then Mr. Cullen walked in. _OK I can do this_ I said to myself.

"Hello I'm Edward Masen." I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen." Mr. Cullen said

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile "shall we get started?"

"Let's" Mr. Cullen said with a nod that indicated I should start.

"we here at Whitlock Advertising have looked at the history of your company and the values that are important to you and your company and come up with an idea that we think will be perfect to advertise you…" I was interrupted by my phone going off. "I'm so sorry." I said to Mr. Cullen

I looked down and saw it was Bella "Uh… I need to take this, I'm sorry I'll be right back."

I answered as I walked to the door. "What is it Bella? are you ok?" I asked as I closed my door. She had never called me at work so I was scared of her being hurt or something.

"Nothing is wrong I just noticed you didn't take anything for lunch. I wanted to make sure you were eating something." She said

"I will." I told her realizing that now that I knew Bella was ok I needed to get back to Mr. Cullen.

"You haven't yet though?" she asked.

"No not yet. Listen Bella I have to get back I'll call you back after I have lunch." I told her.

"ok." She said "goodbye."

"goodbye." I said

I turned then and went back to the meeting room. "I'm sorry it was my wife, she usually doesn't call when I'm at work." I said. I noticed that his face softened at the word wife.

"I completely understand." Mr. Cullen said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes she just knew I had skipped breakfast and wanted to make sure I was eating lunch." I said slightly embarrassed.

Mr. Cullen chuckled "I've received my fare share of those kinds of calls from my Esme." He said.

I laughed with him for a moment glad that he understood and wasn't going to hold it against me.

"Ok so like I was saying ..."

_**BPOV**_

"What is it Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked as soon as he answered.

"Nothing is wrong I just noticed you didn't take anything for lunch. I wanted to make sure you were eating something." I said.

I realizing after the words were out that I probably shouldn't be so concerned about him. I mean I'm trying to keep my distance from him to try and keep myself from getting hurt. Oh well he needs to eat.

"I will." He said sounding rushed.

"You haven't yet though?" I asked not sure why I was so concerned

"No not yet. Listen Bella I have to get back I'll call you back after I have lunch." Edward promised sounding like he needed to get back to something but didn't want to be rude to me.

"Ok, goodbye." I said letting get to back whatever he had been doing before he answered the phone;

I sat in the kitchen feeling agitated. This morning when I woke up to find that Edward had left I was kind of sad I liked seeing him before he went to work. I missed him and so when I saw that he hadn't taken any of the leftovers I decided to call him and make sure he was eating something. I was realizing now that I was getting too attached but I couldn't seem to stop myself Edward just seemed to pull me in.

I got up and started cleaning but that didn't seem to take long. I looked around and couldn't find anything else to do. I was bored and agitated. I went to the kitchen and got started on some lunch. I was grabbing leftovers out of the fridge when the idea hit me. Edward had said that he hadn't eaten yet and he was obviously busy I could take him food and then I could make sure he ate and we would get rid of some of the leftovers. So I grabbed a few containers put them in a bag and head to Edwards office. I was in the elevator of Whitlock Advertising when it occurred to me that this might not be the best idea.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the elevator and onto Edwards's floor. I realized then that I had never been to Edwards's office and had no clue where it was. Luckily I heard a high pitched voice saying "Mr. Masen is currently in a meeting may I take a message?" I walked towards the voice and came to a frizzy blonde who was just hanging up the phone.

"hello." I said smiling at the woman who seemed to be about my age

She seemed shocked at me greeting. I understood that I remembered all the snappy uptight people I had to deal with as a receptionist. She must be shocked that someone is treating her like a human.

"hello." She said "are you here to see Mr. Masen?"

"Yes I am I brought him lunch." I said showing her the bag I had brought.

Her smile instantly turned into a frown. Oh no this could not be good sign. She eyed me with disdain as if she was sizing up the competition. Someone obviously had a thing for there boss.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked with a clipped tone of voice.

"no." I said like it was ridiculous because truly it was.

"Well I'm afraid I can allow you in to see Mr. Mason without an appointment?" she said sounding a bit too happy for my liking.

"What do you mean I can't see him without an appointment?" I asked getting upset at this point.

"I'm sorry it's the rules now I'm going to have to ask you to leave and make an appointment next time." She said with a sneer.

"I'm his wife! I don't need an appointment." I said raising my voice. Sure I wasn't really married to Edward but we had told me he wanted jasper and now alike to be the only people who knew that so I figured it would be ok to tell this woman I was.

The woman looked disbelieving and I was about to yell at her when I heard a voice that calmed me.

"What's going on here?" said a very familiar voice. I turned to see Edward and I vaguely registered a blond man behind him.

"This woman is claiming to be your wife." The receptionist said rolling her eyes like the idea of Edward being married was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

I was ready to scream in her face that I was his wife but Edward stopped me. "she is my wife Jessica." He said matter-of-factly as he glanced behind him.

The reseptionest, Jessica, looked like she had been slapped she quickly recovered "I'm sor… I didn't me… I didn't know … I'm sorry." She said flustered. It didn't escape my notice that this apology was only for Edward.

"Its fine Jessica, you couldn't have known you're new and this is the first time you've met her." He said trying to end the whole thing.

He walked over to me then and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I was shocked this was new but I guess it made sense. We were supposed to be married and married people would kiss hello. But when he kissed me I felt a zing of electricity that both excited and scared me.

"hello love, what are you doing here?" he asked and I almost melted when he called me love and he was so close and smelled so good I could barley remember my name.

Somehow I was able to answer his question. "I wanted to make sure you ate something today so I brought you lunch." I said holding up the bag of food. He smiled and I swear I turned to goo. I seriously needed to learn to control my reactions to this man.

"Thank you love." He said.

He turned suddenly back to the man behind him.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry, how rude of me this is my wife Bella." He said leading me over to the man that had been silent behind him this entire time. Now that I finally looked at him I realized I knew him he had been the doctor who confirmed my pregnancy. It's a good thing I had told him the story and not the truth.

"I believe we've already met. It's nice to see you again Bella." Dr. Cullen said shaking my hand.

Edward looked at me with a look of utter confusion so I decided to tell him about my meeting with Dr. Cullen. "Dr. Cullen here was the one who confirmed my pregnancy." I told him. "It's nice to see you again too Dr. Cullen."

"I assume your husband took the news of your pregnancy well?" Dr. Cullen asked with humor in his eyes.

"Yes he did. You were right I had nothing to worry about." I said smiling at him as I took Edwards hand.

"That is wonderful well I'll leave you to your lunch then. Edward I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Bella it was wonderful seeing you again." He said and with that he left.

Edward lead me into his office then and I caught Jessica glaring at me as we passed and being the mature adult I am I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You did wonderful out there Bella with Jessica and Dr. Cullen." Edward said after he had closed the door.

"Thank you." I said as I walked towards his desk it happened then that I started to fall after tripping over nothing.

I braced myself for the impact of hitting the ground but it didn't come. Instead I felt two strong arms holding me.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked as he set me on my feet.

"Yeah I…" I realized how close he was then.

His emerald eyes boring into mine his hand which had been brushing some hair out of my face now caressed my cheek. I leaned into it unconsciously. He slowly started to lean closer, our lips were about to touch when I regained some rational thought.

"Edward no." I said turning my head.

He sighed and let me go. I took a few steps away from him needing the space to clear my head.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just really like you." He said with a sad smile. My heart fluttered at this. He liked me maybe as much as I liked him. Maybe we could have a relationship. NO Bella he is with other women.

"I won't be another one of your girls Edward." I said with conviction.

"I know that." He said. "I heard you and Alice talking in the living room last night."

I was stunned he had heard? So he knew how I felt and he tried anyway? How dare he!

"You're wrong you know." He said quietly stopping from yelling at him.

"About what?" I asked confused

"I'm not still seeing other women. I haven't 'seen' any other woman since we met." He said seriously.

I was shocked this couldn't be true. What about the other day? "But Jasper said…" I trailed off at the flash of annoyance I saw in his eyes.

"Jasper made a very wrong assumption." Edward said sitting down in his desk chair.

I took a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "Where were you the other night then?" I asked still not sure if I believed him.

"I was visiting my parents graves." He said in the smallest saddest voice I had ever heard.

"oh." I said not sure how to respond to that "what happened to them."

"I'd really rather not talk about it." He said "I might tell you someday but not now ok."

I could see this was hard for him and he really didn't want to talk about it so I let it go with a simple "ok" and got out the food. We ate in relative silence and after we finished I left. As I was walking out of the building I realized I was happy that I decided to come visit Edward. Now I knew more about him and I realized that a relationship with him might be possible.

_**A/N: is it just me or was this chapter super long. I would have had this done sooner but it took awhile too type. So hope you liked it leave me a comment please I love them.**_

_**P.S. I listened to Disney songs as I wrote this not that it's important I just felt like telling you all.**_


End file.
